Titanium
by Hannae12
Summary: Début de TDKR. Et si ce n'était pas Selina Kyle qui s'était introduite chez Bruce Wayne lors de cette soirée mais une jeune femme avec des intentions tout a fait différentes ? Ana a 25 ans et compte bien prouver au monde entier qui est réellement Bruce Wayne... Rating M pour les prochains chapitres.


**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**Cut me down**  
**But it's you who'll have further to fall**

_Il y avait, dans une petite maison a la périphérie de la célèbre ville de Gotham, un père aimant vivant avec ses trois enfants. Il leurs avait tout trois offert une belle et paisible enfance et leurs avait dédié sa vie. Il faisait en effet son possible pour les élever, et sa femme étant partie lorsque leur dernier enfants atteignit ses deux ans, il avait toujours dû travailler dur dans le seul but de leurs offrir une éducation décente et un scolarité. Sa plus vieille fille et ses deux jeunes garçons eurent donc un enfance remplie d'amour mais furent bien vite obligés de devenir adultes et responsables._

_En effet, c'est a l'aube de ses 16 ans que la seule fille dû commencer a abandonner sa vie sociale pour des petits boulot, qu'elle effectuait après ses cours et qui permettait a sa famille d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Jeune fille vite devenue femme, elle ne fréquentait aucune personne de son age, ses seuls liens étaient ses petits frères qu'elle se jurait de protéger a n'importe quel prix, et son père, avec qui elle entretenait une relation fusionnelle. En dehors de ses enfants, l'homme eu vite une autre obsession. En effet, lorsque sa fille arriva a l'age ou elle put prendre soin de ses frères, le Batman commença a apparaître et il fascina vite ce père qui avait bien vite été terrassé par les inégalités sociales. Il devint obsédé par l'homme chauve-souris et s'efforça de ne jamais rater aucune de ses apparitions. Cela devint une telle hantise que, après des années d'investigation, le vieil homme affirma a ses enfants qu'il avait découvert qui se cachait sous le masque. Après avoir déclarer qu'il était persuadé que le célèbre play-boy Bruce Wayne était le justicier, ses garçons le prenant pour un fou, quittèrent la maison pour s'installer loin de cette ville remplie de crimes et de leur père qu'ils ne croyaient plus sain d'esprit a cause de ce justicier._

_ Cela brisa évidemment le cœur du vieil homme, a qui il ne restait plus que sa fille, qui dut assister a sa déchéance. Cet homme autrefois si plein de vie et qui aurait tout fait pour sa famille sombra bien vite dans la dépression et dans la folie. Lorsque que la jeune fille atteignit ses 25 ans, son père mourut sous ses yeux, ne cessant de répéter qu'il était sur de l'identité du justicier. Anéantie et se détestant pour ne rien avoir put faire, la jeune femme jura a ce moment précis, qu'elle finirait la quête de son père et qu'elle prouverait a ses frères et au monde entier qu'il avait raison. Elle se jura qu'elle allait démasquer l'homme chauve-souris._

Deux années plus tard

Ana Konnal était sure d'une seule chose a ce moment et a cet endroit précis, c'était qu'elle détestait ces foutus hommes d'affaires pleins aux as qui essayaient de la tripoter depuis le début de la soirée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle les servait qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient dés qu'elle passait a quelques mètres d'eux! La brune regagnait donc la cuisine du manoir avec une grimace de dégoût évidente plaquée sur le visage, elle se rassura néanmoins en se rappelant le but de sa présence ici. Sa mission et son père de nouveau totalement en tête, la jeune femme jeta un regard vers le couloir menant a l'aile ouest du manoir Wayne. Elle hésitait. Si elle se faisait prendre a essayer d'espionner le milliardaire dont elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie, elle allait se faire jeter de la réception et elle retournerait a la case départ. Elle soupirait donc et attrapait un autre plateau de petits fours tout en se dirigeant a nouveau vers les tentes placées a l'extérieur du bâtiment.

En étudiant le Batman, elle avait remarqué un détail qui pourrait relier le justicier a Bruce Wayne. En effet, après être rester éveillée toute une nuit a étudier ses allés et venus lorsqu'il opérait toujours, la brune avait réussi a avoir une idée d'ou pourrait être la cachette de l'homme chauve souris, un endroit qui, elle en était sure, pourrait être relié sans problème au manoir dans lequel elle travaillait en ce moment même. Il lui suffisait donc juste de trouver une pièce ou un couloir reliant l'immense battisse a cet endroit et elle aurait enfin la preuve qu'elle recherchait depuis tellement longtemps.

_Plus facile a dire qu'a faire, _se chuchotait- elle a elle même en se frayant un chemin entre les invités.

Ana servait la totalité de son plateau avant de revenir vers la cuisine, son hésitation étant de plus en plus forte. Il devait surement y avoir quelque chose dans ce manoir qui pourrait prouver les dires de son père, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas tenter sa chance. C'était donc le cœur battant que la brune s'aventurait dans la maison d'un des plus riches hommes de Gotham.

Après avoir monté quelques centaines escaliers et parcouru une dizaine de couloirs, la brune se retrouva confronté a une porte fermée, alors que toute les autres avait été ouverte. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, si une porte était fermée a clef, c'est qu'elle devait contenir quelque chose d'important. La brune n'hésita donc pas une seconde avant de détacher la pince auparavant placée dans ses cheveux et de s'accroupir pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure et donc l'utiliser afin d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'était évidemment préparé a ce genre de situation pendant ces deux dernières années et était une experte pour entrer dans des endroits ou elle n'était pas invitée. Une fois la porte ouverte, la brune se redressait puis pénétrait doucement dans la pièce qui semblait intacte et propre, pas comme toute les autres pièces qu'elle avait arpentés. Essayant de marcher le plus silencieusement possible, Ana observa la pièce tout en s'y engouffrant.

C'était une pièce immense, agrémentée de deux immenses buffets sur lesquels un bon nombre de cadres étaient posés. La brune était abasourdie, elle se rappelait la maison de son enfance et elle devait faire a peu prés la taille de cette pièce, elle en était quasi-sure. Elle laissait alors son regard traîner sur le buffet, et un cadre en particulier attira son attention. Une photo calcinée et arrachée en son milieu trônait dans ce cadre qui devait valoir le montant mensuel de son loyer. La photo représentait un petit garçon qui semblait totalement heureux et épanoui avec ses parents, la vue de ce petit bonhomme arracha un sourire nostalgique et quelques peu mélancolique a la brune, elle aurait tellement voulu retourner a cette période. Absorbée pas la contemplation de ce cliché, la brune ne sentit pas la présence tout de suite, et quand elle remarqua enfin que quelqu'un arrivait, c'était déjà trop tard.

_Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?_ Scanda une voix forte et masculine provenant de son dos.

Sursautant, la brune laissa tomber le cadre qui se brisa en mille morceaux a ses pieds pour se retourner et se retrouver face a la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité rencontrée, le si célèbre et bien vivant Bruce Wayne.


End file.
